


eyes like yours

by colonelborkmundus



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, it sucks to be irvine, needs moar irvine, the beginnings Selphie/Irvine if you squint and turn your head sideways!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelborkmundus/pseuds/colonelborkmundus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And no one recognized him for who he was. No one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes like yours

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to me for using "emerald eyes". Still giggling about that.

Eyes of the clearest, brightest emerald regarded his person cheerfully and with absolutely no recognition.   
  
She did not remember. Almost everyone from before was there, give or take a few, add a stranger - and no one recognized him for who he was. No one.   
  
Irvine tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach, as Headmaster Martine briefed the group. He tried to ignore the sheer disappointment of it all, the complete and total irony, the fact that he and he alone remembered.   
  
When they boarded the train and once more Irvine found himself looking into those bright green eyes, he could not help but feel relieved, if only a little, that he could stop searching the world, dreaming to find those very eyes that haunted him up to this day.   
  
He tipped his hat with a wink and opened his mouth. Maybe one day, she would remember?   
  
It was a start.


End file.
